


The Last Roar

by WickedWitchInTheNorth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchInTheNorth/pseuds/WickedWitchInTheNorth
Summary: Tywin was right. The gods have no mercy.





	The Last Roar

Tywin Lannister was a proud man. But he was also a cruel man. All he ever cared about was his family’s legacy. No one knew that better than his own children. 

But at the moment Tywin Lannister was surrounded by darkness. And he knew that he was no longer alive. The little abomination that killed his dear Joanna sent him to an early grave as well. 

Tywin smiled frostily. He should have done away with Tyrion the day he came into the world and left Tywin in the dark for the first time. Now it was too late. 

Tywin had to admit that he was surprised. He always thought that nothing would await him after he died. And it seemed like he was right in some way. He could see and hear absolutely nothing. It was completely dark and quiet. However, he also assumed that he would simply cease to exist. Being asleep and unaware would have been preferable to being fully conscious under these circumstances. It would have been less cruel. Tywin could think of an obvious reason for all of this, though. Punishment. What else could it be?

All he needed now was confirmation. 

“Am I condemned to spend an eternity in complete darkness?” Tywin asked calmly. “Is this the divine punishment I earned for myself during my lifetime?”  
He did not expect that his questions would yield any results, but he could not suppress the brief flash of disappointment, when he received no answer. 

What use is it to be a mighty lion, if nothing will hear you roar? 

And for the very first time Tywin Lannister envied the fire-breathing dragons, capable of dispelling darkness and creating light. 

Time passed and nothing changed. Tywin feared that he would lose his mind. All he could do was relive his memories and dwell in this thoughts. _Nothing_ pushed him over the edge. _Nothing_ brought him to his knees. 

And yet here he was. Alone and dare he think it, _defeated_. 

A few memories always returned to the forefront of his mind. Among them the worst day of his life. Joanna’s death. But also an interaction with his only daughter refused to be forgotten. Cersei had prayed. Begged the gods to return her mother to her. And he had nothing kind to say about that. He remembered it clearly now. 

_The god’s have no mercy, that’s why they are gods._

The words echoed in his mind. Everywhere. And they filled him with dread. 

Tywin wondered if he was in hell. Perhaps this was the lowest of the seven hells. His actions would have earned himself a place deep down. He knew that they were cruel and vile in the eyes of the Seven. He had committed terrible crimes for his family’s legacy and was fully prepared to pay the price for them. But he always thought punishment would await him in the land of the living. And only if his enemies managed to get their hands on him. He never believed in the concept of hell, let alone in seven different ones.

Maybe he was too prideful to see the truth in the sacred writings. Too arrogant.

Once again his own words echoed in his ears. He had directed them at Jaime. 

_A lion doesn’t concern itself with the opinion of the sheep._

This belief had contributed greatly to his own legacy. It strengthened his resolve whenever he did something the gods would condemn. 

Besides, no other animal has the right to judge a lion. Neither wolf nor stag. 

The lion bowed only to the dragon. And the dragons were dethroned. 

Tywin would have smiled at that thought not too long ago. But he could not overlook the fact right now that the dragon was brought low by lesser animals. Even if it pained him to consider the lion inferior to any beast. 

But the gods are not animals as far as I know, Tywin thought wryly. And they will judge the lion just as harshly as they did the dragon. 

_Aerys my mad friend. We both were killed by one of my sons and reduced to nothing. This is the first time I cannot help but think that there might be divine justice after all. In the end we both roared too loud and were silenced forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I did not really plan to write another work that is placed in the Afterlife, but inspiration struck suddenly. This time it is Tywin-centered. Definitely a big surprise for me.


End file.
